1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a private branch exchange that can connect a plurality of extension phones, and relates particularly to a private branch exchange that can refer to a log of incoming calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A private branch exchange has been proposed that stores a log of incoming calls for an extension phone, and displays this log on the display means of the extension phone by operating the extension phone (see JP-A-5-244286) This function is extremely convenient because the user of the extension phone can easily identify callers and the times calls were received while the user was absent.
Although a conventional private branch exchange can display a log of incoming calls for each extension phone, and can assign a plurality of extension phones to a single extension group and route incoming calls to this group, incoming calls are separately registered in logs maintained for individual extension phones. Therefore, it can not be determined whether an incoming call was routed to a group or to a specific extension phone provided for an individual user. When a plurality of persons work as operators and constitute an incoming call group, a predetermined call distribution system, such as a UCD or an ACD, sorts incoming calls and routes them to this group. However, when a specific operator does not know that a call routed to a specific extension phone was answered, or when the specific operator knows that the call was answered but does not know who the call was from, the specific operator must move to the phone whereat the call was received and examine the incoming call log for that phone.